


December in Egotropolis

by JoCeption



Series: A month in Egotropolis [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Christmas Fluff, Dark's overworked, Ego Mirror AU, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish Character, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mark's trying his best, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Parent Janus Sanders, Reincarnation, Rise of the Guardians AU, Secret Relationship, Single Parent AU, St. Nicholas Day, The Author's a mess, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wilford's surprisingly considerate, Wilford's worried, but that's what i'm here for, how does this site work?, random backstories, there are not enough EgoSides crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: The spirit of winter and christmas is slowly spreading in Egotropolis as everyone prepares for the festivities in their own way. Fluff and shenanigans ensue...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Silver Shepherd & Jackieboy Man, Silver Shepherd/Roxanne, The Author & The Host, The Author/Actor Mark - Relationship, The Author/Celine the Seer, The Author/Damien the Mayor, The Host/Janus Sanders
Series: A month in Egotropolis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. Tis the season

Wilford was singing. It was the first of December and Wilford was singing christmas songs. Now, it was no secret that the pink-clad Ego loved anything having to do with candy, over-the-top decoration and family, so it wasn't a suprise that he adored christmas...But there were a number of household members that didn't share his enthusiasm. And with the constant blarring of christmas songs Dark could feel his mood worsen every hour (certainly not aided by the workload he was trying to master alone).

An argument already broke out between Wilford and Red that Bim could luckily deascalate. Now the androids locked themself up in their workroom. What Dark wouldn't give to join them on the other side of the house. But before he could ponder on that wishful thought any longer his door opened and Wilford marched in, still grinning widely and humming a tune, the loud music luckily gone by now. "What do you want, Wilford?", Dark already felt a headache building up, "I advise you to leave if it's nothing important. I actually have work to do, as you can see." Wilford clearly saw but didn't seem to pay the paper stacks much thought as he pushed them aside. "That's what I wanted to talk about! You're always looked up in here doing your boring work when you could be downstairs with us!" "For your information, this 'boring work' is what keeps this household running. If you don't have anything helpful to say, just leave my office!"

But Wilford Warfstache wouldn't be Wilford Warfstache if he just gave up like this. He could clearly see that his friend needed a break so that's what he would get! 

"We're baking cookies..." It was an obvious trap, a trick to get him up but Dark still slowly lifted his head. "...Peppermint and Dark chocolate?" He received an eager nod and a wide grin when he slowly rose from his chair. "Alright, I suppose a short break with the others won't hurt..."


	2. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to talk things out with his Egos. It doesn't go as planned but that might not be bad. Also, there are dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just wanted to write something with the dogs but it kinda ran away with the concept.)

Mark stopped the engine and Chica began to whine when the car door didn't open. Amy looked over at him, worry clear in her eyes. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine...just not very eager to get inside, I guess", the man admitted. A reassuring hand landed on his shoulder. "Just see what happens. I doubt we'll be in danger and if you get an icky feeling, we can leave any time." Mark smiled over at his girlfriend, more than ever grateful for her support. "Alright", pulling himself together he grabbed the handle, "let's do this!" 

Leash in their hands Mark and Amy made their way towards the manor. There didn't seem to be anyone around...until Chica began barking loudly and a figure fell out of a nearby tree. Dishelved King rightened his crown while giving Chica some hurried welcome pats. "Hey Mark, Amy!", he greeted the creator with a smile and Amy could feel her boyfriend slightly relax, even though his hand didn't leave hers. "Hey King, it's good to see you!", when the sentiment was returned the Youtuber looked around again, "You have any idea where everyone is? I don't hear anything from the house." King shrugged his shoulders, "Probably out back with the dogs. That's where I was going anyway." Dogs? What dogs was he talking about? Did any of the others trust themselves with a pet?! King didn't seem to notice Mark's thoughts as he continued. "There's still some cookies in the kitchen, we can get those on our way." And with that he skipped towards the door.

Once inside Mark took a long look around. When had he been here the last time? 2017? The house definitely looked more lived-in now. There were books and magazines strewn around and piled on the couch were a number of colourful blankets and pillows. It looked nice, almost like...a home. He could hear Amy and King chatting in the kitchen (one of the few Egos he would trust with her), pressumably getting the afore-mentioned cookies when he saw someone enter through the back door.

The suited Ego stopped dead in his tracks and stared back. His expression was exactly what Mark had feared. You see, Mark was very aware of what he had gotten himself into this day. He was well aware that some, if not most, Egos might not have the best response to someone who seemingly abandoned them. But just in this moment Mark realised, that he wasn't ready for whatever words were about to leave Bim's mouth. But there were no words, he just marched over and- hugged him? In a matter of secounds he was shaking heavily. Mark just hugged back and then "You didn't forget us." 

"Of course not...I'm just not very good at visiting. I probably should apologies for that." Bim waved that off, "It's not like you asked for this. I'm not the one blaming you after all. So...I guess we should get out to the others." Now the two men also noticed their respective partners standing in the doorway, cookies and drinks in hand. "Hey Amy, you look wonderful!", Bim exclaimed, taking some of the glasses from her, now smiling again. He carefully stepped around Chica and pushed the garden door open with his hips. 

Despite it being December it was still nice enough to sit outside, wrapped in coats or blankets- as the Ipliers were doing. From the chattering group of men sitting on the porch emerged a small ball of fur. It ran towards the newcomers with a bark and once it had jumped up Mark's leg he could recognise an Irish Setter. "Abe, what'cha- well hey, if it isn't Markiplier!" He could just hear Wilford exclaim before getting caught in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't kill him yet, Wilford", someone laughed and when he got let go the Youtuber caught the gaze of Dr Iplier who greeted him with a friendly nod. Next was Bing who immediately went for a high-five and Google who didn't really aknowledge him but also didn't seem to plot his near death. So far it was going great and Mark nearly wanted to go back on his fears from earlier - until the wolf appeared. Just a large, grey wolfhound growling mere feet away. Mark suddenly had the strong urge to pull Amy behind his back but he didn't dare turn away. "He won't bite. Not yet anyway." The voice came from the railing and once Mark spotted the Ego leaning there his breath stopped. The Author's gaze burned into him, golden eyes ablaze with hostility. Wasn't he- "Not dead. Not on your behalf anyway, asshat. Thanks for that death by the way and thanks for your interest in us afterwards." Us...Mark's head turned towards the couch where an Ego sat, that he actually expected. The Host was the complete opposite of his...brother? (Was that what they were?) His expression was undisturbed and almost reassuring. "Mark will not be hurt today", he informed the Creator, "but that doesn't mean the Author will rest." The sentence sent a chill down his spine but once Mark turned back to the malicious Ego he was laying in a basket recliner, his hound's head on his lap, just observing the scene and greeting Amy.

Still shaken Mark noticed the free space next to the Host and reluctantly made his way over. "You mind if I sit down?" "Not at all, Markiplier should just be mindful of Chica." When had she gotten there? No idea, but now she was laying next to another golden retriever, it's fur even lighter than hers and wearing a service vest. "Who's service dog is that?" The question seemed to amuse the Host, "Chaya is the Host's...well, the Host is more hers he presumes", he let out a chuckle, "Mark is welcome to pet her if he so wishes." 

Hesitantly Mark reached out his hand and began petting the dog who lifted her head thankful. Chica watched for a moment before taking Chaya's place at the Host's feet like it was the normality. And looking up into this group of laughing and special and unique people Mark decided: Yes, he would actually make this a normality.


	3. Chilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King's having trouble with the december-cold, but luckily an unexpected figure comes to his aid.

King was huddled in his tree house. The heater broke and there was only so much his cape and blanket could do. Google had already promised to fix it soon, but it was december afterall and the icy cold slowly began creeping up on him. By a matter of minutes he shivered so strong, that he almost couldn't hear the knocking through the sound of his chattering teeth- Wait, a knock? Slowly he lifted himself from his bed and made his way over to the entrance with shaky steps. Looking down he spotted a tall figure standing at the trunk of the oak King's house was built on. 

"You mind letting me up?", the figure exclaimed and in a matter of secounds a ladder was dropped down and the Author swing himself over the railing. "Awfully bad timing for a heater to break, eh?", the question came was a grin as he let himself inside before shutting the door tight. king tried to shrug, "I would have used the fireplace but we've been out of wood and didn't bother getting more until now." A regrettable choice, looking back at it now, but Author didn't seem to think so, as he just grinned wider and reached into his bag-pack. His whole arm was already gone when he pulled out the first log. "Heard you had trouble with the cold and the Googles need time to readjust their generators. I'm not a mechanic or anything, but I can at least lend some heat, I thought", by the time he was done with his explanation another five logs were added to the pile of wood. 

King could just stare at him, a man he'd expected to rather watch him freeze to death than help out, but here he was, bringing wood and whatever else was in this bag that made it seem so heavy. As if the writer had read his mind (could he do that?) he turned towards the kitchen, "I trust you won't set yourself ablaze when starting a fire. I brought cookies." Before King could as he was gone, only to come back a minute later, steaming cups and a box inhis hands. "Don't worry, we got those from the Sides. Baked too many, but they're safe to eat." King eagerly reached for one of the cookies, then stopped and eyed the cups warily. "My water heater isn't working anymore...", Author sheepishly looked down at the brown-red mass. "Yeah, I noticed. But I didn't have my tea input today so I wrote the water in." King nodded, still kinda confused but he understood the last part. It was like when the Host didn't have anymore paper and just let his words stack some new ones on his desk. And the tea addiction also seemed to run in the family... The Egobegan nibbling on his cookie again while watching the writer next to him. The man hadn't touched the cookie plate yet, instead choosing to stare down into the cup of tea he was clasping tightly. he seemed troubled by something and as much as King wanted to help, he feared to agonize the Ego in a generous moment. 

So they just sat in semi-comfortable silence while the cracking fire began heating up the house. The - only slightly weird tasting - tea and wonderful cookies were long gone when Author stood up. Throwing a glance outside he stated: "Green should be here in 5 minutes. I better be on my way, don't feel like starting an argument now." King watched him gather his bag up with furrowed brows. If he was still clearly against the others, why had he helped King today? It wasn't like he had to, noone had informed him of tthis situation... "How did you know that I needed wood?" The Auther, already at the door, shot him a last smile. "Like you would have: The forest told me."


	4. Deck the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating is a great way of bonding, right? Well, that's what Mark hopes at least.

The first thing the Youtubers heard when entering the manor was Bing's singing. Well...maybe not singing, since the android had the annoying habit of blasting pop songs at max volume and screeching along to them. Through covered ears they could barely hear Red's "If you don't shut up at once I'll make your torso into a blender!" The music finally shut off and was replaced by softer, quieter instrumentals. It was only then that the couple dared enter the living room, which honestly looked like hell. 

Boxes were strewn around, filled to the brim with decorations and either getting unpacked or tripped over constantly. Google was sitting on the floor cross-legged and tried to untangle the lights, while his brothers worked on securing them above the door ways. "Hey man", Mark turned towards the voice and saw Sean step into the room, Schneeplestein close behind, "Glad you could make it, this place is a mess. Uh...Bing's in the kitchen with Chase, they're trying to get the outdoor light going again, so you might wanna help them. Silver's out with Jackie, King and Illinois to decorate the house and prepare the garden. I also think Marvin's in the ballroom with some people that could use help", he shot all that out at an incredible speed before jumping over some boxes and disappearing in the tv room. 

And that's how Mark found himself in an animated conversation with the two bloggers, while Amy was in the back, sorting through the decor for the ball. "-so they try to put it off as much as possible because last year's visit to the tree farm didn't go great and Logan already recommended a fake tree but there's still a discussion on-going about that", Bing was rambling away about the manor's still-missing tree when Bim walked by. "Fucking useless, I won't throw my back out again, just order the tree-", his rant was cut short when another box seemed to appear out of thin air and he fell over in a stream of curses. The whole room interrupted in laughter and on behalf of his misery the whole mood lightened. 

It took the three men another ten minutes to finish the lights and bring them outside. Everything looking great, with the nearby trees and bushes blinking. By the time the five of them were done they were exhausted and sweating. "Let's see how far the others are." "Done by now, I'd assume", Illinois took off his jacket as soon as they entered, clearly not liking the cold. 

The living room greeted them with warmly blinking lights, the smell of pinetree needles and the sound of crackling fire. Most of the Egos were seated in front of the fireplace, holding cups of hot chocolate. There was no trace of the chaos from earlier and Mark let himself fall between Seán and Amy, who handed him a plate of delicious gold-brown rolls. And now they just had to do that again at home...oh god.


	5. Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver needs to talk to Jackie. But is everything alright?

"Hey Jackie, can you come over? We need to talk." The message had reached Jackieboy Man just after he had returned from patrole. Silver hadn't been at the usual meeting spot where their routes met and now Jackie was growing worried. Had something happened? Luckily it only took him a few minutes to fly to his friend's apartment. When he arrived everything was dark, save for the lights of the christmas wreath. The door opened and Silver greeted him from the other side. Seeing him seemingly unharmed lifted some of the worry from Jackie's shoulders but why was he acting so weird? 

Once the door shut behind him, Jackie took off his mask having already scanned the apartment. "Why did you need me to come so quickly?" Silver didn't seem to completely register the question as he walked into the living room, still nervously rubbing his arms. "Roxie and I were talking. And...she pointed out how unfair this was. I mean...you come in here, laying everything you are open...that's a level of trust I never thought I'd be able to reciprocate...but dammit I'll try!" Jackie didn't even have time to process the words before Silver reached up and pulled his mask off. 

Shocked Jackie started at the man in front of him, Silver stared back. It shouldn't be such a big deal, especially for Jackie, who's face was known to pretty much all his family and friends. But Silver was so incredibly protective of his whole identity; Jackie could finally understood what he had meant: He put himself in such a vulnerable position out of trust and love to his best friend alone.

Blinking away the tears the superhero took a closer look at his friend's face. It was Markiplier's, of course, but in the same time...not. His features were defined, could possibly even called hard but his expression softened them significantly. The shadow of a beard was visible, but the most startling were his hair, spiky and with silver tips, and his eyes. Dark grey and light grey were staring into light blue, clearly expecting some sort of response. But Jackie didn't know if he could even speak, all the appreciation and love for his friend spilling over and making his eyes swim again. The next he knew he was holding Silver who seemed to fair similiar. They didn't exchange words for the next minutes. They didn't need to, all their emotions were clear and laid open.


	6. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's St. Nicolas Day and not only joy but also an important message for Virgil follow.  
> -Set in the Single Parents AU

It was Nikolaus day. Virgil awoke slowly and looked at Logan who was standing in the doorway. "St. Nikolas left something in your boots." The words were practised by now. Logan was always the one to get Virgil on St. Nicolas Day so that thry could 'wake up' their father. Virgil hopped out of the bed, exitedly grabbing his hand. He had been weary of this morning the first year, the aspect of Christmas presents scaring him as it was. But there was never much in the boots, just an orange, apple, some chocolate and whatever their current favourite was. For Virgil it would be Smarties and his older brother had already watched him eagerly polish his shoes yesterday. 

The young boy climbed onto Janus' bed and began tapping his cheek, prompting him to wake. "Hey little juvenile, good morning?" "Can you wake up? We have to see if St. Nicolas left something in our boots." Janus lifted him off the bed, "Okay, okay, I'm awake. Let's check the door." 

As soon as they got to the entrance hall Virgil zeroed in on the shoes, filled with sweets. The teenager and his dad fondly watched their little angel as he exitedly examined the small presents. "Go on", Janus nudged Logan towards the boots, "He's not the only one who got something." Trying not to show his eagerness towards the situation he slowly lifted the winter boot and pulled out a- stone? 'Wanted to throw this through the window yesterday but Pattob said I wasn't allowed. So I gave it to the 'Nicolaus'. Meet me at 5? PS: look inside' with a small smile he cracked the mishapen box open and took out the USB stick inside. He was quick to slip it into his pocket, there was still time for that later.

"Is St. Nicolas real?" The question came up when they were seated pn the couch, Virgil nibbling on an orange, Logan eating his newest crofters. The question made him stop and think for a moment. "Well...allegedly he was a historic person. The real question here would be, if spirits exist and still hand out presents to this day." Virgil did not seem satisfied with that though, "Yeah, but is he real, like Santa Claus. Because someone in my class said it was Impossible." Oh. Technically he shouldn't talk about that, he prefered leaving such sensible topics to Janus. "It would definitely be hard for Santa Claus. But it's not really about logic when it comes to such magical thing." "But you're always logical. Does that mean you don't believe in him?", Virgil argued. Now he had him there. "You're right. But belief can change over time. It's not what I choose to believe, it's about what you want to believe in right now. If Santa is real for you, then he's just as real." The answer finally seemed to calm Virgil down but Logan put his glass aside. Where had his father put that children movie?


	7. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just wants to help with movie night. Luckily Virgil comes to his aid.

If you asked Roman, pillow forts were an art. And what else could one do, than perfect their masterpiece? And so he was standing in the living room to prepare everything for movie night. Dreamworks movies this time, as Logan had finalized (probably because there was less singing). He wasn't complaining per se, since everyone looked forward to it. Megamind would probably be first and Patton was already exited for How to train your dragon. They'd have to watch at least the first Shrek movie in order to avoid the Bee movie. If they had time at least Kung Fu Panda 1 should be managable, but they had to watch The Prince of Egypt and Janus and Virgil had seperately demanded they watch Rise of the Guardians (whatever that was, but it sounded epic). 

The only problem: the blanket ford in front of him looked awful! Blankets hung skew, with pillows strewn around and the fairy lights had tangled around a chair and the lamp. Steps from the stairs interrupted his inner lament. "You alright down here, I could feel you struggle in my room-" Roman turned towards Virgil who eyed the lump on the couch warily. "You do need help!" "Yes, please!" 

Together they worked a lot faster and in no time the base in form of a huge trapeze. Crawling inside Roman got worried again, "It appears I didn't bring enough of...anything." He could hear Virgil respond something and not a minute later another string of fairy lights got thrown inside, followed by an arrangement of pillows he recognised to be from the others. "They sometimes chill in my room and always forget their pillows so...", the Side explained while joining, dragging the blankets in behind him. 

Roman was about to ask when he spotted his own pillow but a scream distracted him. "Oh gosh, this looks amazing. You two did such an amazing job!" Crawling in behind Patton Logan looked around with an impressive look, "Very spacious. Almost...like it's bigger on the inside." Virgil pushed him aside with a grin. They made themselves comfortable in the cushions and bean bags, Virgil cuddling up on Roman, Logan and Patton next to them.

The opening scene of Megamind was playing, when there was a knock. "We brought cheese sticks", Janus' announced before lifting the sheet aside. In a matter of secounds the snake Side was wrapped in a blanket burrito with his boyfriend and Logan had his arm loosely wrapped around Remus. They stayed like that for hours on end, with playful debates breaking out between them, in warmth and peace for once.


	8. O Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas checks in on the others decorating the tree. It's going as well as expected.  
> -Set in the LivingTogether!AU

The Christmas tree in the manor was huge. And noticeable. Standing right in the foyer, where you could look down onto the base floor, one had no choice but to spot it upon entering. Now Thomas understood why it took them so long to get a tree. It must've been freshly cut, with snow still melting off of it and forming a puddle beneath. 

The tree was enormous, so decorating it proofed to be a bit difficult. Now one would think the characters would be practised in this task but chaos seemed to reign. Boxes were littered around once more and judging by the scowl on Bim's face he had tripped over them far too many times already. Wilford was randomly popping in everywhere to add a candy cane or ornament and several squirrels were running around, with King desperatly trying to catch them. 

But at least some people knew to help better. Jackie and Silver flew around, using their super strength for delivering decorations to the others. Marvin was hovering near the top, slowly weaving something around the tree that Thomas could only identify as pet-friendly tinsel. Most of his Sides were busy clipping the electric candles to the tree branches, while Roman helped the Host conjuring up new decoration in favour of the old and broken ones. The whole scenery emitted a peace that seemed to overshadow the chaos from the Ipliers. Half of the Septics were missing but judging from the sounds nearby there seemed to be a struggle surrounding either Anti or Dika. Dark was nowhere in sight but Thomas figured he might as well just begin helping the others. The tree looked suprisingly good in the end...besides Anti nearly exploding the lights and Dika trying to eat the tree once or twice.


	9. Making a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric’s been watching the Storyteller for a bit now. What could he just be doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my Ego Mirror!AU which you should be able to find on my tumblr @deceptive-jo

Eric was watching the Storyteller, Tony, as he was scribbling away on his paper. He’d been working on whatever it was for hours now and was obviously growing frustrated. Another paper got crumbled together and thrown to the ground while he drove a hand through his messy hair. Tony was known to be a kind-hearted and calm man, Eric had spent many afternoons sitting in the garden with him, but right now he somehow frightened him. “Do you wanna stare some more or actually come in?” His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t spoken in a while and Eric was quick to close the door behind himself, head now bright red from embarrassment. 

“How long did you know I was standing there?” “How long have you been watching me?” The question made Eric tense but once he got around the table he could actually spot the little smirk painted on Tony’s face. “Come sit down. Might as well have some company when I’m working.” He didn’t elaborate, so Eric quietly took a seat and picked up one of the vacant papers. Most of it was pencil writing, messy and written over several times. At one point the pencil had torn through the paper. “What are you stressing yourself about so much?” The writer let out a sigh, “Warfstache demanded my help with the next season of his show, probably realized he sucks at writing actual storylines. Well, can’t exactly defy the boss!” He forced himself to make the statement sound light-hearted but Eric noticed the strain behind it. “How do you expect it to go this time?” Tony didn’t answer, just stared down at his paper. Better than last time, when his work was dismissed on the spot-“But I can’t tell him that...he’d just accuse me of assuming things I couldn’t know about. Except I completely do, it’s my work after all, if he’d only listen to me!” The storyteller buried his head under his arms and Eric went to awkwardly pet his shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna be able to finish this today. I’ve been sitting on this for hours! So many impossible demands...I don’t even think he wants me to make it-” “Then don’t”, the bold statement by the otherwise gentle young man earned him a look of surprise, “I mean...customer is king, and all that. But if my dad did that to me I’d have a major talking-to with him!” The seer seemed to ponder on that, leaning back in his chair and finally pushing the notes away. “Come on”, Eric got up, “I’ll help you put away those papers and then we’ll see if the kitchen has anything left. You missed dinner.” Tony barely registered the information with a nod as he began stacking up notebooks and loose scraps of paper to tuck them away in a drawer. Eric reached for a larger pile when he drew his hand back, hissing at the unpleasant experience of the stung. “Oh yeah, those are the Christmas preparations. Better don’t touch them, sorry.” Intrigued Eric cranked his neck around to look at the top paper without coming to close to it. He barely had time to spot his own name when the note disappeared, finding their place in a nearby shelf. “Don’t spoil yourself, it’s not Christmas yet!”, Tony’s way too offended face made Eric crack up and nearly miss the honey-gold eyes watching him fondly. Striding over to his uncle he threw him a side glance with a little smile. “I think dad cooked pasta. There should still be left-overs.” they exited the office, one less worry on their mind. And he’d just have to come back for the list later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanukkah was always celebrated by the Author and his brother. That didn’t mean the ways of those celebrations wouldn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I headcanon the twin brothers as jewish (and to have been living around 1920) so why not write something Hanukkah-related?

Howard looked up when the door fell shut and saw his brother standing in the dark hallway, a shadowy figure against the soft glowing of the kitchen light. They really needed to replace that lightbulb. “You’re late. It’s been dark out for hours.” Allen shook his hand, hung up his coat and tried to righten his hair a bit. It didn’t go well. “The boss wants me to work overtime to finish the book before Christmas. ‘Just another hour. Then people could buy it as a present and you can spend the holidays with your family.’”, he slipped into a mocking version of his chef’s voice before dropping it again, “Hypocriticals , the lotta’ them.” He seemed real set off this time, slipping between accents and periodical expressions. Then he stopped, “You didn’t light the candle yet.” his brother furrowed his brows, “You’re the older one.” “By mere minutes”, still he took the matches in his worn-out hands. The fire hissed before it settled onto the candle, lighting up their faces. Howard leaned against his twin, watching the dancing candle mesmerized.

Allen had to press his hand against the table before picking up the matches. They were still shaking heavily. A hiss, then the secound candle was lighted. Howard lifted his head at the familiar sound. “I truly wish I could see it once more”, there was the same composure he had carried for the last months but only now could he allow himself to slip by a bit of sorrow. The radio host felt his brothers hand slip into his own. He knew he was crying, did Allen? The shaking of his brothers body was getting stronger by the second and Howard could only reassure, with his knowing, understanding smile, while the candle’s flames reflected in his unseeing eyes.

They weren’t old enough when they lit the third candle a last time. Allen’s fingers had only gotten thinner. They weren’t shaking for once, unquestionably not on own accords. His brother’s hand was placed reassuringly on his shoulder. Hiss. “I am yet again honoured to have had your patience on my side, brother!” It sounded too much like a goodbye. Which it was but they wouldn’t be apart forever. A few decades at most, those would feel merely like seconds now. Howard didn’t know the extent of Allen’s conditions and by now he prayed for him not to find out. He didn’t want him to see the deep-red scars littered over his body, the beginning of gold shining in his hair, while his eyes lightened, still seeing but the gold almost completely faded by now. He didn’t want his brothers to see the golden tears he was crying now. There were always sacrifices to be maid, it was just important to see the light in the situation. That was what this holiday was all about, right? A sad smile crossed the author’s lips. They hadn’t had a celebration in such long times, they could allow themselves some hope for once. And a sense of righteousness and victory. He wasn’t gone yet, after all, and there were still some things to be done…

Half of the candles were burning once they could sit together again. Allen, eyes ablaze with fierce again and gold carried proudly inside him now, and Howard, still unseeing but seeing so much at once. “It’s beautiful”, the seer seemed almost breathless, “the Author’s aura is calm for once, they’re nearly blending with the shine of the flames.” Grabbing his hand again was a reflex. But Author kept it there, for neither of them minded.

HE asked for hope when the fifth candle was lit. Hope to see his brother again, a want for justice implementing itself in the Author. In the dancing flames he could see his own determination burning. Rest for now because damned shall he be if his brother wouldn’t be there with him.

The seventh flame flickered in the wind of the opened window. The Host was sitting, watching with a book in hand and filled with hope. There was no question for him to abandon his brother. They only had till tomorrow night after all.

On the eights night the Host lit the candle, for the first time in his brother’s presents. They weren’t even now, but they would always keep their own fires burning.


	11. Dashing through the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author has exactly one thing he wants to do today. So why is Marc so intend on getting him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to write this! Look, it's a rare-pair, but I just love them.

Author was awoken by a sudden cold. Yawning he sat up and looked at Marc, who was standing at the open window and looking out into the snowy forest. “It’s beautiful”, the actor remarked. “So are you”, the response came immediate, almost distracted. The sleepy man threw a glance at his watch. 7 am. With a grunt he fell back into the pillows. “Why are you up already? Isn’t it your day off?” “I don’t know. Just woke up and...saw it had snowed over night. We haven’t had snow in such a long time...” “Yeah, almost a year.” The snarky remark seemed to escape the Ego as he continued to stare out into nature. Accepting that he wouldn’t get any more sleep this morning Author got up and slowly put on his black morning robe. Actor finally managed to pull himself away from the window and joined his partner at the stairs, own red robe swaying around his legs.

“When was the last time we rode out together?” The question came suddenly during breakfast and almost made Author drop his cup. “1928 I’d suppose. After the shoot of that Christmas commercial. Why?” “We should do that again. The snow looks so beautiful, freshly fallen as it is.” Now Author had to give him a side-eye. Why all that enthusiasm out of nowhere? “We don’t have horses.” Judging from Marc’s look he actually forgot that part! “Oh, well...but maybe a walk would be nice.” They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence until Marc disappeared back upstairs. He didn’t notice the lingering gaze of his boyfriend who stayed seated, deep in thoughts.

By the time Actor had changed into proper winter clothes- completed with a fiery red coat- Author still hadn’t made it back into the bedroom and he half assumed him to still be sitting downstairs. But once he entered the kitchen and living room the writer seemed to be nowhere in sight. He decided to step outside because quite frankly it was already getting hot in that outfit. The snow crunched under his shoes and the sky was painted in a beautiful light rich blue. But before he could look for his friend any further the Ego heard a sound coming from the trees and as he turned around he spotted two beautiful mares- one white-grey and the other one a deep black- and Author! Stepping closer he stretched out an arm and slowly touched the white-grey’s side. “They’re beautiful”, he stopped to notice the shady outlines of the animals, that Author’s creatures tended to have, “those are yours?” The writer threw him a sheepish grin, “You wanted to go for a ride, we didn’t have horses. The solution seemed quite easy, I would say.” 

The forest was even more magical than the sight from the window would have let suspect. Actor could only try and take in the wonders of magic, the horse trotting along in a steady speed and Author next to him, giving him a bright smile whenever their eyes met. They had been out for at least an hour until they reached a clearing. The snow here laid untouched, save for the occasional animal tracks. A small lake was visible behind a weeping willow, frozen over and reflecting the warm afternoon sun. The whole scenery looked almost unreal. Actor turned around when he heard Author get off his mare and followed suit. While they crossed the clearing he could notice the animals following them in a distance. A snow-free bench appeared out of nowhere and they decided to take a seat and just take in the beautiful view before them. After minutes of not talking Actor decided to break the silence. “Thank you...for coming with me. It just seemed necessary for me...for us. I love this place, it always reminds me of when we first met-”, he broke off when he spotted Author’s expression turning sour. Of course, why had he idiot not thought of that! “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring this up. I know how you dislike that time, I should not have mentioned it-” “No, really not”, this time it was Author who interrupted him and continued in his place, “But besides all the weird affairs, hardships and discrimination it’s the memories of you I’m willing to keep with me. They brighten my day every time I think of them, because they remind me of when I fell in love with you for the first time, like I do every day, over and over again and how every time you smile, I feel like the luckiest man in this dimension.” Marc went to finally look at him, sight already blurry with tears, when his partner sank down. The Actor’s eyes widened as he finally understood what as happening here- oh fuck! “We have known each other for good ten years now, Ace. And sometimes I sit here and ponder, about our relationship, the future...it all seems so uncertain, so allow me to secure at least one of these things. Allow me to take my place at your side, as your friend, partner and husband.” 

He could hardly answer, Author began looking concerned, the hand with the ring box slowly sinking, before it was gripped. “Oh god, Author, of course I’ll marry you!” He pressed a lip on his boyfrien- fiance’s (holy shit!) lips before the ring was slipped onto his finger. Only now did he pay a closer mind to it. The silver of it reflected in the strong sun, engraved with a filigree leave pattern. Two red diamonds in the form of rhombi, with a larger colourless one imbedded between them. “Author, it’s beautiful.” the other Ego placed a kiss on the ringed hand. “I’m glad, made it myself. Though I couldn’t quite replicate the beauty of its wearer-” he got cut off by another kiss and the firework going off over the water.

Confused he turned towards it, “Well that’s not mine.” Not what one might’ve wanted to say in this moment- “I know.” Author decided he didn’t trust whatever was going on here- until he turned back and spotted his beloved with a ring box on his own. “You know...I had this whole speech prepared – not a good one but...I liked it – and then you nearly didn’t come out here with me, so I kinda panicked but...yeah. I take it you’d say yes?” Author wrapped his arms around him with a snort. “Of course I do, ya idiot!” A moment later the ring got slipped over his thin gloves, silver with a floral pattern and a single gold-yellow crystal in its centre. “Not self-made”, the remark was only half-joking, “but still as bright and beautiful as your eyes.” The same eyes were burning into his now and the passion and devotion in them left Marc breathless. “How about we get home?” “Sounds lovely, darling.”


	12. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Gentlemen' have their secound winter meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2017. There are not a lot of crossovers between the three and I think they'd quite enjoy each others company.

The Host met with a group of friends every Tuesday. No one really knew where or what they were, the Host never talked about them at home and whenever they were mentioned, they’d be exclusively referred to as ‘The gentlemen’. It infuriated Dark to no end to not know more about them but the Host was no person to be questioned and even if he were to interrogate him, it was unlikely to get a clear answer out of the seer. So one could imagine Darkiplier’s interest when two strangers knocked at the front door, intending to see the blind Ego. Both wore bowling hats and bowties, one in a vest, the other in a three-piece suit. There were no words exchanged when they moved towards the basement with a casualness that was completely uncalled for and disappeared.

The Host looked up from his latest inscriptions once he heard the library’s door open. Not a minute later he could hear someone falling down onto the couch and a bowler hat got placed on his desk. “I swear I’m going insane over there”, Janus complained in the over-dramatic fashion the others were used to by now, “it’s a luck none of the others ever try to leave, I’d hate to encounter them here too!” There was a pause, then the whooshing of a cape when the side sat up. “Oh, they’re worse than your brothers, Jay! I suppose you would like Patton...but we can hardly introduce you two now.” The mute Ego appeared to be content conversing with the snake Side until the Host had finished up his notes because there was a long pause, with the two most likely signing back and forth. Finally he could put the paper away for the day. “Then how has Janus’ plan been progressing.” “It hasn’t. I still have to wait for the right moment and it sure isn’t now, Thomas is barely used to the others popping up constantly...and I can’t just appear. There needs to be something more to this ordeal!” The Host shook his head with a fond smile. “He beliefs Deceit is making this action harder for him than is necessary.” Jameson agreed with two thumbs up and ‘spoke up’ this time. ‘He’s right, my friend. How hard can their reaction be?’ Janus stared at the speech slide as if it had insulted his very core. “Are you seriously lecturing me about first appearances here, Jameson?” There was nearly not enough snark in his voice but the words had their intended effect as Jameson’s eyes dropped. “Just trust me on this one. I am a planner after all! It will work out as intended and in the near time I could already happily report back to you”, the peace offering came imminent and while the Septic Ego happily accepted it the Host stopped. “And how does the Side wish for everything to turn out?” “I let you know that once I was successful.” The witty banter brought genuine joy to the narrator and it wasn’t hard to detect the delight in Janus’ voice. 

“Christmas is coming up”, the remark came half an hour later, when everyone was emerged in their books, “will Janus celebrate alone again?” “Probably. Remus might join me but yeah...not much of any celebration there.” ‘you’re very welcome to join us in the holidays. I assure you my brothers would be delighted to meet you!’ “As flattered as I am, you know they’re creeped out by me”, the cynical side let out a bitter chuckle, “but I might have to take you up on the offer. Our Mindscape is freezing during that time because Remus can’t let it stop snowing. Needs material for his snowmen army after all”, another chuckle, this one a lot more sensible, “we’ll try to release them onto the city center, give Wilford and Mike some entertainment and Dark more work.” now the Host wasn’t exactly one to encourage exhausting the demon even further, but he was surely not stepping in-between the feud the snake Side had with the grey Ego. 

“The following day is Tuesday after all. We’ll still meet, right?”, without judgement a bit of insecurity leaked through Janus’ voice. ‘Of course we would. I would dread to miss any of our delightful sittings, however I am afraid I’ll still need to acquire Jackkieboy’s gift and Marvin told me over the touch phone that he found just the right person to obtain it!” The two other readers said their goodbyes before returning to comfortable silence. 

“I should take my leave as well”, Janus declared with a sigh, closing the book gently, “make sure that Remus didn’t burn anything down again...I’ll see you in a week, Host.” The sound of his cape wrapping around him before the door closed. Now the Host was alone again...but not quite, as he noticed the bowler, still sitting on his desk, a rich golden pocket watch draped over it.


	13. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get snowed in and Author worries a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. the crew of @the-chaos-cabin on tumblr

A storm was raging outside, icy winds cutting through the air, snow masses hauling around and rattling against the door. The fire place was already lit and by the looks of it they weren't gonna runnout of wood any time soon but still...

Mike threw a concerned look at the Author who was pacing in the kitchen. After a stream of curses he returned to the living room. "Phoneline's are dead. Probably snowed in as well, I couldn't even reach the manor." 

Well that wasn't good. Craining his head around Mike gestured to the full-body mirror standing in the corner but Author just shook his head, "Not coming right now. I think storms scare them." Normally the person in the void (DA? That's what Marc called them anyway) helped them communicate with the Host but from the looks of it they couldn't count on that right now. 

A crash sounded from the kitchen. "I didn't break the radio", was the first thing Anti said upon entering, "the little shit might've broken me tho." The glitch did look worse for wear. A bruise began forming under his left eye and his right arm refused to materialize. "No radio signal either, there's no getting through to the city." Author's concern seemed to only grow with those words and he had half a mind to reach for the phone again when Mike got ahold of his wrist. "The city probably wasn't hit as badly. Marc's alright. He can crash with Phantom or the Septics. You know how the weather down here can get, in a matter of days it will all be over." Of course Mike was all too aware of Author's worry regarding his fiance, who had been working at the studios when the storm really hit. But- ironically- he'd need to remind the writer to keep a cool head now.

Said writer was staring out into the woods now, where the trees were bending in the wind. "Sometimes I wish we'd have weather spirits here", should he even respond to the strange musings... "Why's that?" Author's expression darkened. "Then I'd have a target."


	14. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an unplanned meeting at the north pole, exactly what they all need to wind down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Rise of the Guardians!AU that should by now be up on @deceptive-jo on tumblr

"Come on, Googles. I helped you in spring didn't I? Despite being tired!" "Yes and it didn't do any good", the guardians eras were twitching irritated. "You have a whole year to plan, use it. Not to mention your countless helpers!" Google was clearly not pleased to have this discussion again but his pleasure wasn't important right now, Getting the presents was! "Wilford should be fine. Google is right, Wilford has followed this system for coming centuries, he will be fine as always." Delighted Wilford Warfstache- more commenly known as Santa Claus- turned towards the window seat where the Host had appeared, robe pulled tightly around him. The blind guardian sent him a reassuring smile before reaching for the glass handed to him by one of the yetis. 

"Hosty, always a pleasure to see you here! You didn't by any chance see Bing?" They still had to talk about Christmas, didn't want the winter spirit to collide with his sleigh...again. Google rolled his eyes at the question. "Wreaking havoc above russia, last time I checked", he made to sit on the spot close to the Host when a whirl of purples and dark blues nearly knocked him over. 

"Oh sorry, hi Google!", the fairy was a over the place, glasses slightly askew and still adjusting to the temprature. Finally he calmed down and settled down nearby the window, "Whoops sorry guys. Night has been a hurry with all the wild winter adventures, knocked out teeth left and right", Bim let out a nervous laugh when no one reacted, "Anyway, Bing should be here any minute, saw him over sweden probably wants to crash here he looked kinda knocked down, must be overheating again." 

At that their faces grew worried. The youngest spirit had been one of the first and hardest to be affected by this year. And speak of the devil- Bing stumbled in through the window, looking paler than usual, but otherwise alright. "Hey guys, didn't know you'd all be here...", he trailed off and fell onto the couch. When the other guardians looked over, he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Poor boy, even Google seemed sorry for him for once. 

When Bing awoke it was cold out. Sitting up a blankwt slipped off of him and catching a paticulary sweet scent his eyes fell onto a steaming cup of cocoa and still warm cookies. Huh, a smile caught on his lips as he spotted Host's note. He was fine. They were all fine. And there was still hope for next year.


	15. Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford surprised his family once again. Dark doesn’t know what to think of it.

Wilford was loose in the manor again. One might think he didin’t have a job with how frequent he was running around being a nuisance. Dark had heard him running around the lower levels earlier that day but now it was eerily quite. Getting up with a sigh he grabbed his empty cup. He needed more coffee anyway. Maybe there was some left that Bim hadn’t downed yet or he could get the Host to make him a tea. He’d ask Bing but the android wasn’t allowed near the coffee maker anymore… his thoughts slowed when he passed the packed living room. It didn’t take him more than a secound to spot the unhappy expressions on most of the faces. The second thing he noticed were the sweaters. Oh god the sweaters. 

Bim was closest to him in one of his usual suits but the bright purple sweater with glittery snowflakes really took the attention away. “Do something, Dark”, the show host demanded furiously, “this is atrocious”, while he gestured around the sweater a snort came from the side. “The Host would have thought that Bim of all people enjoyed this glittery mess.” Burning eyes burned into his head, “Not a mess like this. I’m wondering why you aren’t bothered by this!” The Host sat in his own nightmare of red and gold chaos but simply shrugged. “Bim seems to forget that the Host is still blind. He can’t be disturbed by an ugliness he can’t see.” “That why youse can survive around Illinois?” “What the fuck we have the same face!” 

Ignoring the discussion in the back the Host turned back to his book, “Darkiplier is advised to retreat to his office if he doesn’t want the same colourful surprise bestowed upon him.” The demon turned on his heels- and slammed straight into Wilford. “Ooh, Darky I was wondering when you’d join us here!” “Apologize Wilford, I was just about to leave again-”, the Ego got interrupted when his husband pulled him back into the room and planted the both of them on one of the loveseats. “You’re still wearing your boring suit...” “It’s not boring, it’s professional”, Dark tried to etch away a bit, not liking the twinkling in Wilford’s eyes one bit. “Ah psh, you just don’t wanna have fun!” 

The snap of a finger and their vision got obscured in glitter. Dark didn’t dare look at what monstrosity he was in now...but it was surprisingly soft. Stunned he looked down at the dark turtleneck, it felt extremely soft and the red and blue were blending into each other nicely. Looking around the others’ outfits had changed as well. Bim’s snowflakes had travelled onto his suit, still as obnoxious but probably not quite as bothersome. The Host’s sweater had disappeared in favour of a white sweater with black lettering Dark couldn’t quite make out but it looked an awful lot like ‘Ho’. This guy… 

Where the Googles still separated by colour the Jims all wore the same light blue sweater, making it absolutely impossible to keep them apart so no-one tried. Everyone’s sweater looked surprisingly normal, even Wilford’s (including a bow tie and suspenders pattern). “This better, Darky?”, the Ego gave him a look only the dark Ego would describe as cute, while playing with a candy cane between his fingers. “I suppose it is more fun.”


	16. Twinkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus witnesses Roman preparing decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more of these two...

“This looks so cool!” Roman turned away at the shout and put the new light ball in the basket with the others. “You think so?” The absolutely earnest compliment stunned him. Did his brother actually like this work? Remus was leaning forward to glance into the basket. “Duh, you’re just pulling light out of your fingers! How’d ya do that?” “Well I just kinda pull...from the warmth inside me I guess and then I form a ball, like this”, he repeated the process while explaining and another glowing orb appeared, “I guess it’s something about Christmas time, y’know...love, friends and family. Patton and I have a lot of energy right now so some year we just decided to start decorating the Mindscape with this.” Lifting up the light he stopped to think. “Did those not appear in your half too?” Remus shrugged his shoulders but the answer was pretty clear. “Not a lot of warmth over at our place. But we can make up now!” Immediately the shine in his eyes returned and Roman felt relieve overcome him. He was kinda sorry for his brother’s missed opportunities as it was, they didn’t need to add more to the pile. “You wanna help?” Remus looked tempted but vehemently shook his head, “Nah, I’ll just ruin it...” Roman threw him a concerned glance but didn’t know to ask further. So they just sat there, Remus unusually quiet while Roman worked on one light after the other. Once there were enough they set off into the mind palace to place them in their home. At first it was only Roman who let them float out into the air but as he noticed Remus’ reluctance a ball of light got pressed into his hand- and promptly evaporated. Roman looked at the little smoke cloud in shock, nearly missing the distressed face of his brother. “Hey it’s fine!”, he was quick to reassure him as he pulled a pair of black silk gloves out of nowhere, “those could help.” Remus carefully reached for another light orb and pulled it out, a look of surprise and wonder painted on his face. “It’s so warm!”, he exclaimed. With an encouraging nod from his brother he threw the sphere into the air where it stayed, sluggishly bobbing up and down. Remus’ eyes were still stuck to the light but Roman was studying his twin brother’s face, trying to memorize every wrinkle around his eyes and mouth, the way his eyes reflected the bright light and just soaked up every amount of happiness he exceeded. They had lived long enough without a happy Christmas after all.


	17. Let nothing you dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Author was well affiliated with Marc Iplier and what would be known as the entity Darkiplier. Just more than most suspected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just pulled this out of my sleeve because I had noprompt repared: some backstory. Enjoy)

“You good?” Damien looked over at the man who climbed onto the window seat next to him, “My, that’s quite a weather out there!”, he continued when the mayor didn’t answer. “I suppose so.” The absent tone got his attention. “Are you still mad at me?” That made him finally turn around. “I am, for a matter of fact. I didn’t need you to step in for me, Allen!” Golden eyes looked at him, “I can very well defend myself against any accusation thrown at me.” “Well can you? Because that was some nutty stuff your sister said back there and you only seemed to get all the more locked up. You’re just gonna stand there and let her make a fool of you, destroy your career?!” Damien turned his head away in shame, “She’s my sister, Al. I really want to tell her, there is no way she would tell a soul. And...William and Marc are my best friends. I don’t want to lie to them like that...” He trailed off when Allen gently grabbed his chin to look right into his deep-brown eyes. “I know you won’t like this, but your sister is very upfront about everything, William’s even worse and...no offence, but I literally just met Mark today. I love and care about you and your feelings but if anything about us comes out- we might just lose our jobs, but we might also die.” Damien laughed nervously, “Don’t say that. They won’t kill us!” “I’d rather not try again”, the author’s eyes darkened at that and his partner gulped. He was right after all but lying to his family like that just didn’t sit right with him.

It was a few years before that when Allen had been in the sitting room the very first time. Not with Damien, but his sister. He remembered there being a storm as well, with the mood even more strained. “You’re engaged?!”, his yell travelled through the floor and had anyone else been there, they’d be disturbed at the force but it was only Celine who usually knew to hold her ground. Only right now she was nearly in tear, “I didn’t know it would come. I had no choice, if I could-” Allen stopped her, “No, don’t even start on that. I know this spiel, you knew all along. Wasn’t he your childhood friend, steadily climbing up the steps of popularity? And don’t even begin to argue with William, I knew if you had a choice, you wouldn’t choose me. Because as much as you try to deny it to yourself, you want to be loved in all the ways, a nice home, with enough money so that you needn’t worry about a job and can keep your time to yourself. Marc gives you that, and I hope some little part of yourself loves him for more than that. Because if it came to it I could not provide anything but my dedication and love to you but that’s not enough. You’re used to men trailing after you, admiring every word you say and every move you make. First your brother, then Marc and William. Sure, you enjoy my company as someone you can talk to, who actually understands your interests and isn’t purely obsessed with himself, but there is no place on your side for me. That is reserved for Marc...and Barnum it would appear.” His look was nothing but judging, venomous and condescending. She hurt him, and now she managed nothing more but wipe away her tears and storm out of the room. They both knew the seer was right after all.

~~~

“The great Markiplier!” The actor began grinning at the greeting and hugged his dear friend tightly. “You look bad, how have you been faring?” Marc took his time to answer and sunk down onto the stairs he’d just walked off. “The house, Allen. Something’s here. I have dreams at night, nightmares more. It speaks to me, whispers things in my ear. It made me do so many things, I don’t know how much longer I can hold bigger things off...I’m not even sure I want to anymore...” Allen’s face was thoughtful as he began pacing. “Why now? What happened to make it so much worse-”, he stopped in his tracks as realisation hit him, “that bitch!” “Don’t call her that, if anything it was William with his dazzling medals and damned charm that drew her in, bewitched her...stole her from me!” Allen drew back at the outburst, a little shock-wave nearly knocking him over. Oh, this was bad. “And what now?” Marc stared into nothingness. “I noticed its powers manifesting over some time now. Sometimes places and times get turned over. Reality is harder to tell apart now and I barely get out of the house even though I should leave. Celine and William need to pay for what they did- but Allen”, he grabbed him by his sleeve and stared deep into his light-gold eyes, a desperate and nearly grazed look in his brown (red?) ones, “it’s so affecting the longer you stay, I don’t know what it would do with you, or Damien. If I send you an invitation of any sort in any close time: Don’t come. For all worth to me, don’t let this demon consume you!” With that his grip loosened and before he knew it, Allen stood outside the gates, Markiplier Manor starring down at him.


	18. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google decides that he doesn’t enjoy gift wrapping.

Google was an Ego of many qualities. He was a high-functioning android with the fastest online-search available, internet accessibility very much part of his aura, able to wipe out an entire species if he so desired. So why was this little box so insistent on disobeying him?! 

A snort pulled him out of his own angry thoughts. Bing was perched on one of the containers littering the workshop. His sun glasses were pushed up for once to show the mesmerizing orange eyes that were glowing in the dimly lit room. He was either already done with his presents or hadn’t even started yet. Christmas was in a few days and Google would make no deal of it, having purchased all of the presents on time, if only the little shits would stay in the wrapping! It was a wonder to him how Bing of all people was more competent in gift wrapping than he! Normally it was Oliver who took over this job and while he had thankfully helped Blue with Bing’s and Bim’s gifts (latter could be expected to burst into the room any moment) the yellow android had to leave for some business regarding Wilford and left his brother...completely helpless. As reluctantly as he wanted to admit it, Google didn’t exactly feel powerful, kneeling over the package like this, one knee holding down the paper while his hands pressed it over box. 

After an ordeal that would have made any human sweat (and possibly cry, it was really close) the android finally lifted the package up- and there was still room. How. The fuck!? His expression must have given his thoughts away because Bing let out the laughter he’d held in for the last ten minutes. Google could only send an annoyed glare towards his co-worker who was now rolling on the ground laughing. Then he directed his stare towards the heap of things that were still waiting to be packed. Fuck this. “We’re getting coffee!” Before Bing could recover his was pulled up by the collar and dragged out of the room. Blue tried to ignore the constant snickering of the android as they left that field of chaos and suffering behind. Next year they’d built a gift wrapping machine, that was easier.


	19. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is bored so he decides to visit his Guardian friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the updated Rise of the Guardians!AU I should probably upload at some point...

Remus looked over the workshop from his position at the globe. "Those robots: How strong can the lasers be withojt harming the kids?" The yeti was clearly not pleased with the request but answered nonethless. "Hey, I just want them to have fun! Kids love lasers, right?" The Santa Claus turned towards Roman perched onto the railing, glutching his staff. The young man shrugged. "You still need me here? I pomosed Thomas a snow day." "I didn't ask you to be here in the first place!", Remus send him out with a cackle and a slap on the back that nearly send the winter spirit crashing to the ground. He turned towards him a last time before dropping out the window.

Now Florida didn't exactly get snow days. Except they did now, all curtesy to a certain daring winter spirit. "Oh my god, this is so cool Roman!" The boy looked up at his friend, his best friends Joan and Talyn close behind. Roman laughed exitedly as he threw another snowball at the group of kids, a flood of snow balls returning.

They played well into the evening until the children got called inside and the golden sand of the sandman began filling the darkened sky. A grin crossed Roman's face as he darted off towards the golden sand cloud. "Hey Jan!" Janus Mansnoozie, better known as the Sandman, turned towards the voice of the young spirit. "What could you possibly want in a place like this?", a snark laid in his voice that was drawn out by the amusement in his eyes. Janus had a tounge that surely wanted some to make him shut up quite often, his attitute rivaling the boogeyman's. But Roman had learned to work with him over the years and accustomed to his words, becoming close friends with the dream-bringer. "I gotta be careful, don't want anyone complaining about me giving the south snow again." Janus snickered at his friend's antics but send him off with a wave of his hand and turned back to watch his sand wander through the city's streets. 

By the crack of dawn Roman had reached the tooth palace in east-asia. Smaller tooth fairies fluttered about, storing away teeth, with the tooth fairy in the centre of it all. Patton turned towards Roman, a wide smile plastered onto his face. "Ro, so good to see you here- how are your teeth?" Roman could barely slap his hand away, "I'm fine. Just thought I'd check by, with Remus being busy and all...you think Lo's free?" Patton looked to the side to shout out some coordinates and turned back looking thoughtful. "It wouldn't hurt checking in on him I guess...", and the winter spirit shot away again, heading towards the burrow of the Easter Bunny. "Hey Logan, you up-", the yell was cut off but Roman still heard it awkwardly echo in the tunnel as dark blue and purple eyes turned to him. "Hello Roman", Logan's greeting was as short as ever, adamantly ignoring the obvious problem in the room. "I didn't know you had visit", the Guardian at least looked a bit ashamed at his sudden interruption, then send a glance towards the other spirit. "Hey Black." He leaned against his staff, trying to look as cool as possible in the situation. Virgil Black was clearly not impressed. "Frost." Okay time for improvisation. "Great seeing you again- probably not you as much Black- bye!" 

Roman shot out towards the north pole before getting hit by something. Boy, had he talk to Remus about a thing.


	20. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim, Wilford and Mike make some interesting gingerbread houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely behind on my last christmas present so life is stressfull-

Bim stumbled into the kitchen. He’d heard laughing and shouting coming from it for a good hour now and he finally decided to investigate. As soon as he crossed the threshold the show host had to stop to avoid the white mass being flung at him. The kitchen was a whole mess and a half. Flour covered every surface and at some parts the room just seemed...off, with corners warped and pieces of furniture missing. But the vibrant pink and blue stood out of the white chaos. “Mike?”, Bim’s eyes shot open at the sight of his best friend, “I didn’t know you’d be over!” The Crank Ego shot him a goofy grin. “Kinda split secound decision. Need to get out of the cabin from time to time, y’know? Then I met Wilford in the city and he suggested we bake a thing. You wanna join us?” Only now did Bim notice the ‘thing’ the two chaos entities were making. It wasn’t cookies, like he had initially expect, but Gingerbread houses. It took him another moment to recognize the Cabin between an array of sugar trees, as well as the Cranky Ego’s mansion and the Mindpalace. But they were all set aside to make place for Iplier Manor. It was only half finished, with most decoration missing, and Bim’s eyes lit up at the sight of a fun challenge. “Okay, what do you want me to do?” 

With the third man’s help the walls were up soon and he was currently working on the floral decorations. Looking up from a pot of roses he watched Mike cut the pool out of sugar, while Wilford decorated the roof with icing. “How safe is all of this to eat?”, he asked wearily. While he trusted the two maniacs not to give them a food poisoning or anything, you never knew what their food might contain. Especially with Mike, whose Aura pretty much consisted of...certain substances, besides the obligatory sugar Wilford’s carried. “Well we got the recipe for the gingerbread from the internet and it tasted awesome; for the other stuff...we should be fine, I was extra careful and as long as we didn’t mix up the flour and sugar with anything...”, he trailed off and scratched his neck nervously, “It’s okay. Not like anything will happen when we ship those out.” 

“Do you think they will like them?” the exhausted Egos were staring at their four masterpieces, in the middle of a battlefield, with all their clothes dirtied and white. Surprisingly Bim didn’t care for once. “Of course they will”, Wilford exclaimed and threw his arms around them, “who doesn’t enjoy sweets after all?” “Yeah”, Bim admitted, “and if anything they can take it as an apology for this mess.” Wilford followed his concerned look around the kitchen. “Oh please, that little thing?” A snap of his fingers and all the powder, dirty bowls and left over ingredients disappeared. They probably weren’t getting the burn marks out of the oven but who noticed that, right? 

“Well”, Mike’s wide smile returned, “I better get back, deliver our creations on the way. See you on Silvester, right? We’ll talk later Bim!” With a small wave and a wink a blue-pink portal opened behind him and he disappeared.


	21. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen Black only wants to be left alone and brood today, is that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for my original RotG!AU but I also hadn’t written anything for Author in this yet, so...

The Author stared up at the figure in the sky. Hell, he could feel his damned knowing smirk from here. There was no way the Host could actually see him but of course that cursed spirit knew he was here. Turning away with a groan the man (could the figure still be called a man?) made his way into the woods. The few nightmares scattered out of the way when he made his way into the cabin that marked the entrance of his lair. “Useless creatures”, he growled at they dissolved into clouds of black sand. He made another step forward and soared through the darkness before landing steadily on his feet, coat swishing around him.

His expression darkened even further when his eyes fell onto the globe floating in the centre of the throne room with its blasted lights shining even brighter than yesterday. “Is there any good news or am I just expected to wither away at this point?”, he knew he was pretty much yelling into the void here. Who was supposed to hear him? One of the bloody Guardians? Mark? He better hope not! And still there was a snickering behind him. “What could you possibly want, Howard?” Come to bother him with his unnecessary optimism. “He has not, in fact. However his night is over, he figured keeping Allen company would be a nice change of things.” “Well you thought wrong!”, ah, there was the snark again, together with the familiar feeling of his dagger in his hand, “leave the thinking to the smart people otherwise (an unnecessary insult, they both knew the Host to be quite wise after all). And it’s still Black to you.” The blind man nodded his head slowly. “Ah yes, well he hopes his presence should still not be a bother to Black.” Said spirit had to nearly squint at the golden light emitted by his opponent by now, “Bothered by the guy who slammed me into a tree just last week? No, no problem at all. But if you could still leave me the fuck alone now, that would be great.” 

The Nightmare King didn’t even bother to check for the Host’s disappearance as he fell onto his throne, “Beats me back into the shadows every other month because of his paranoia and still decides to come down here all the time. And they call me a creep?” A larger hyena trotted over and laid its heavy head in his lap. Driving the fingers through her ‘fur’ absentmindedly Allen let his mind wander again. There was no use to this whole mess anymore. Christmas was in a few days and how it was going he could hardly step out of his lair without one of the Guardians shooting down on him. Tensions were high and unless he wanted to have another run-in with Bim or Google of all people he might as well leave the continent for a bit. Not fleeing (he would, of course, never even consider such an act) but see what Europe was up to maybe, visit his old friend Krampus, just get as far away from the north pole as possible…how was Antarctica looking these days?


	22. Friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase just wants to have his kids over for Christmas. Luckily Jameson’s friend can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's computer crashed on them yesterday?  
> Anyway, headcanon time!

This was not what was supposed to happen! “No wait, you said I could spent Christmas with them. You already had Easter and Ashley’s birthday and Connor’s Halloween party. So why don’t I get to-”, the middle-aged man’s shoulders sank at the familiar sound of an ended phone call. Chase let his head sink against a wall, trying to breath in deep and slow. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, big, rough but gentle. Henrik. The fellow father looked at him with a worried glance. “I take it...it didn’t go well?” Chase let himself get led back into the living room, “The usual argument. She said this household wasn’t safe for the kids to stay in over the holidays. Of course she noticed what Marvin and Anti were doing. You guys aren’t exactly subtle, no offence”, the magician just waved him off with an unbothered expression, “and apparently that’s enough to keep the kids with her and take them to her mother’s house. I can’t possibly reach them there!” ‘I wouldn’t be so sure about that Chase’, Jameson looked up at him with a thoughtful look, ‘You know, I have been talking to a god friend of mine about this lately- I hope you don’t mind too bad- and he offered to help you out. From what I can assure you, he quite knows his way around law and argumentation and could certainly arrange a lawyer visit to this former wife of yours.’ The vlogger starred down at his friend with a dumbfound expression. “He’d really do that?” For Jameson this all seemed quite natural, ‘Why yes, I can write him right away if you take the offer!’ “Yes!”, Chase dropped onto the couch, “I would give anything to have my kids here with me!” 

I didn’t even take a full day until the doorbell rang. “The Egos looked up from their plates and eyed the door wearily. That couldn’t be him already, could it? And yet, the sight to greet Chase when he answered the constant chime was the faces of his kids, smiling ear to ear, with a rather short but imposing man in a suit behind them. “Kids!”, the dad dropped on his knees to pull them into a tight hug, “it’s so good to see you again.” “I missed you”, Ashley murmured into his shoulder. “Yeah”, Connor chimed in, “I mean, Mum is great and all but we haven’t seen you in forever ago! And we already visited Grandma last week, she always talks about the same stuff.” “But then the nice gentleman came and talked to her and then his boyfriend drove him there in his awesome car!”, Ashley exclaimed and sure enough, Chase could spot a Bentley waiting in the driveway. Heart and mind already lighter, he send his kids inside to unpack their stuff. 

“Mr Brody, a pleasure to make your acquaintance now. Jameson always talks highly of you. And as I can assure you, your ex-wife shouldn’t bother you about any unwanted changes now.” Chase had to stare at the man with slight confusion. There always seemed to be a hint of sarcasm in his voice but the smirk playing around his lips clashed with the compassion visible in his unmatched eyes. “I can only thank you sir, I don’t know how I could return this service. But thank you so much for giving me this Christmas with my kids, I don’t know what I would do without them!” The first real smile left the other’s lips, “I understand, Mr Brody.” “Do you have kids, Mr...I’m sorry I never asked for your name?” The man fell into a deep bow, clearly of the same attitude as Marvin’s, “Janus Sanders, at your service. And I don’t, not exactly. But I can understand the struggle of reconnection with loved ones. If you do ever need me again, just call.” A paper slip with a number was handed to him, “I believe I’ll see you at the Winter ball at the Manor again. Until then, please send my regards to Jameson and your brothers.” Chase could only nod as Janus tipped his head as goodbye and the door fell shut Chase could see him jump into the car and drive off. Thoughtful Chase looked down at the card in his hand. Sanders, huh? He’d have to ask Jamie about that later.


	23. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several friendships got formed in the Christmas time. Patton decides to reach out and secure them.

It was right after dinner when Wilford’s phone began ringing. “Hello?”, a light voice greeted him, “this is Patton Sanders...am I speaking with Wilford Warfstache?” The show host’s face lit up as he remembered the cheery man he had met not too long ago. “Ah Patton, a nice time to hear from you!” “Yeah, I wanted to call before Christmas, you know? Wish you and your husband a nice holiday!” “Well isn’t that too lovely!”, Dark gave him a side glance from the other side of the room. Wilford tried to silently tell him who was at the phone but he doubted his partner could see anything beneath his mustache, “Then I of course wish just the best to you and your family, Mr Sanders! I hope you enjoyed our little surprise-” Dark began looking uneasy, what was it now? The demon began gesturing for his husband to put the phone away but Wilford just shook his head. Let him be, goodness! “The gingerbread house?”, Patton’s excitement reminded him of the conversation he was actually having, “Yes, we haven’t begun eating it yet but I can assure you, especially Roman adored it. He couldn’t stop fawning over it and I’m sure he’s telling Bim the same right now!”  
“Good, good to hear. Patton, you are a decent fellow, our families could meet up sometime. There is an ice ring just outside town, near the theatre. What do we say we make a trip there on Saturday, my friend?” Dark’s posture relaxed for a moment before downright panic crossed his face and he tried to snatch the pink phone away. Patton sounded overjoyed at the offer but hesitated. “Well...we won’t all be able to come I think, but I’d be delighted to accept. I’m sure you would...like Remus quite a bit, Mr Warfstache.” “Oh please, call me Wilford!”, the crazed Ego mad a gesture more directed at Dark than Patton before hanging up. “I refuse to spend an afternoon with that damned Sanders family”, Darkiplier declared, straightening up, “especially Janus, that imbecile!” “Well then you don’t have to come”, Wilford fixed him with a direct stare, “but I will meet up with Patton Sanders on Saturday and whoever in his family decides to join. And if any of our boys want to come too, they are more than welcome to, because meeting people is important and Patton is my friend!” “You only ever met the man once!” “And from that I know he’s a nice and joyful fellow; I have an impeccable judge of character.”   
~~~

Janus looked up when Patton came pouncing back into the living room. Roman was still up in his bed, chatting with Bim Trimmer like some love-sick teenager. “We’re going to the ice ring on Saturday, Wilford invited us!” Janus raised his eyebrow. Wilford Warfstache? A rather unlikely Ego for Patton to befriend...let’s see how long that would hold. “Who is we?” “Well I’d imagine anyone that wants to join-” Before he could respond further Janus got up and moved up the stairs. Once his door had closed the mirror on the wall began flashing. “Host?” Anyone watching the Side right now would probably declare him as crazy, yelling into the mirror like that, but the golden frame actually held an important way for him to communicate with his friends. If only one of them would answer- “What rushed Janus into his room like this?” The deep, calm voice made his head snap up. The Host sat at his desk in the library, not paying too much attention to his own small mirror. “Are you coming on Saturday?” “A blind man on the ice?”, a teasing smile played around his lips. “We both know you’re a better ice skater than most of us.” “The Host will consider it.” All tension left Janus’ body, “but he can assure his friend that Darkiplier won’t be joining them. They have a very clear distaste for the idea of seeing Janus Sanders again.” “Good”, a grim expression sneaked itself onto his face. “And if it really gets too much...”, the Host hesitated, “they could always disappear for a few hours. He is more than sure that the Author would keep them from freezing out in the snowy woods.” Janus’ face brightened at the thought of seeing the writer and his fiance again. “Horrible idea. Let’s do it!” That got a chuckle out o fhis conversation partner, “Without doubt, no one has ever been so exited to see their ex-partner again”, if anything he was glad Janus was back to his usual attitude when he leaned laughing against the mirror and threw him a sly grin. “Oh you know it, darling~”


	24. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final ficlet for this...year probably! And Merry Christmas to all celebrating! I had a blast writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much.

“Merry Christmas!” Mad Mike slid into the living room, clearly exited to already be getting presents. “What in the heavens are you wearing?” Author’s shocked expression was exactly what he had tried to achieve and Mike looked down on himself. His sweatpants were a simple light blue but his sweater could be a bit...much with its blues and pinks. “You look like you slapped the Trans pride flag in there and then dumped a gallon of glitter on it.” Admittedly that was pretty much what had happened after he asked Bim for help… Marc threw his arm around him, in his own nightmare of a red Christmas sweater, “I for one like it. Good job on that, kid.” He ruffled his already unruly hair before falling down next to his fiance. Mike preferred a place on the floor, with direct view over the presents. Author’s were already in his room, having gotten them on the end of his holiday celebrations (an USB-stick from Anti which’s content still no one knew, though it was certainly not due lack of trying on Marc’s side, and a Death Note from Mike- a hilarious joke they were sure but considering their connections Author couldn’t be too sure). The lights on the tree flickered for a moment before Anti glitched into the room, red and green lights flickering in his hair. Well, you took what you got and at least he was enjoying himself. “When’s that brother of yours supposed to arrive?” “Any moment now, surely”, a voice came from the entrance where the Host entered. The room seemed to light up as Author jumped over backrest of the couch and pulled his brother in a hug. “Glad you could make it”, Actor smiled as he passed him a glass of eggnog. “Merry Christmas everyone.”  
~~~  
Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache were awoken by the sound of rapid knocking on their bedroom door. “It’s Christmas morning, get up!” Dark could only burrow his head deeper in the pillows, “Just wait, we’ll be out in a moment.” They could almost see Bim dramatically draped against the door when he answered, “I’ve waited one whole year. If you’re not down in ten minutes we start without you!” Slowly Dark lifted his head, hairs askew, “This boy, I swear-” 

Exactly ten minutes later the couple entered the sitting room, with its enormous tree and the pile of presents underneath. Bim looked like he should be held back and as soon as he saw the two Egos enter he bolted forward, only to get tripped by Yancy. “Youse need to chill!” Wilford watched the scene fondly, Bim somehow managed to pull half the Egos into his enthusiasm and now the Jims and Illinois ere figuratively vibrating with excitement (Bing was literally vibrating next to Google which was disturbing to say the least). “Okay, go on-”, he hadn’t even finished before Bim surged forward and began handing presents out in light-speed. The whirlwind only stopped when the Host, so far clearly light-asleep next to Dr Iplier, got hit into the chest with what was probably another note book (they could be glad Bim decided against throwing the box that turned out to be a new typewriter). Egos began opening presents, either tearing into them like small kids (the Jims and King, mainly) or slowly unwrapping and folding the paper together again (the Googles and Yancy). Dark nearly got strangled when Bim thanked him for the new set of ties while Wilford next to him was too busy examining the dagger that had been sent from the Cabin. Google was fiddling with some new gadget, judging by the accompanied message in clean letters on gold-white paper it came from the Mind Palace. Bing looked over his shoulder while trying to pay attention to Chase’s present at the same time. The Host turned towards the demon, pulling his attention away from the gold-black journal- no, scrapbook- he was holding. “A merry Christmas.” “It is indeed.”  
~~~  
"Holy shit, now that's a tree!" Jackie stared in amazement at the giant Christmas tree that filled up half of the open living room. Marvin turned around from where he was letting the last ornaments float into position, "Good Morning, darling." "Morning", the hero pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, "you did an amazing job. How long have you been working on this?" "Pretty much all night", the magician wiped off the sweat and slipped his mask back on. "You must be tired. Tea?" "Coffee..." He chuckled dryly when the cup was pressed in his hands. "Oh wow, this looks so cool! Uncle Marvin did you do this?", Connor came running into the room, his sister close behind. "Sure did, glad you like it, kid." "This is great for celebrating- can we open our presents now?" Chase came down the stairs and began leading them towards the dining table, "Nah, first breakfast, then presents." Ashley pouted but sat down and waited patiently until everyone had finished their christmas pnacakes before she jumped out of her chair and rushed towards the heap of presents. The others followed in a calmer pace (if only to annoy her a bit) and to her credit she waited until everyone was seated before reaching for the first present.

Surprisingly enough Ashley didn't open it but instead got up and handed the small box over to Jameson. Four more packages followed and once every adult had a wrapped box in their hands she looked at them excited. "Go on, open them!" The wrapping wasn't very neat but you could see the effort put into it and a moment later Marvin held a small item in his hand. A strangled noise escaped him as he stared down on the handmade bracelet. It wasn't anywhere near as high-quality as his usual accessories but he could see its aura, could feel the love radiating off of it. Looking over he recognised similiar bracelets in his brothers' hands. Jackie and Jameson were looking utterly delighted and over-joyed, while Chase and Henrik smiled, there were clearly tears shining in their eyes. "I made us family bracelets! Connor and I have our own already-" Chase didn't wait to pull his kids into a tight hug, his brothers joining right after. "I love you, sunshine, so much." "I love you too, daddy. Merry Christmas."  
~~~  
The Crankgameplays Mansion was bustling with energy, if a bit different than the manor’s. All the Egos were seated in the living room, enjoying a movie marathon when a chime echoed from the kitchen. “Oh Blank, the cookies!”, Mrs Thomson looked up from her brochure at the dark ego who was already slipping out of the room. A mere minute later he returned with a plate piled with cookies. “Oh damn, those smell awesome!” Bernice snatched a cookie away, painted red and green nails matching with the green designer sweater she was wearing. “And they taste delicious. Good job, boy”, Father Ethan patted Blank’s shoulder as he fell back into his chair, but now with a small smile grazing his lips. The next hour or so passed in peaceful silence as the family followed the movie and enjoyed their cookies and hot chocolate. But of course it was interrupted when Mc Gee cam tumbling down the stairs from where he must have been decorating the roof, as he usually did. “They’re coming!” 

Mrs Thomson rose with a shriek and rushed to the nearby mirror, nearly pushing Bernice out of the way. “Oh god already? They’re early for once- How does my hair look?” “Nice, my dear. Don’t stress yourself on this peaceful day”, Father Ethan once again made no indication to get up when the doorbell rang but luckily the Postman was already in place. “Well hello there, Gentlemen. Looking fine today!” “How dare you, I always look fine!” Mrs Thomson had to smile at the teasing, oh how she adored her grandchildren. Speaking of- the entrance hall was filled with people, taking off their jackets and shoes and shaking out the snow-filled hair. One of the black-haired men was standing in the middle, still in his coat and clearly struggling with the package in his arms. “Oh, let me help you!” With a surprising swiftness the old lady took the box from his hands. The young man’s eyes lit up, “Mrs Thomson, how wonderful to see you. You look lovely as always”, he bowed down for a light kiss on the knuckles. “You’re impossible, Author!” She hit him playfully on his shoulder but couldn’t hide the blush at his attitude. “You know me, I’m an old man after all- Marc were are the presents?” A hand reached out of the mass of people and a pile of wrapped gifts floated into the living room. “You brought presents?” “Yeah, you got some as well, we planned ahead this time”, Mike tumbled out of a group hug with his brothers and came over to greet her, “Merry Christmas, grandma!” With a smile she send him in the living room to follow Author into the kitchen. The writer was rummaging through the cabins, “Where are the plates in this house?” “What’s in the box?” “Uh...a cake, the Gingerbread house Mike failed to deliver...Sufganiyot from me and Rugelach because Host made too many- Aha!”, when Author finally re-emerged with enough plates the female Ego looked like she was about to faint. So many baked goods! 

Once they entered the living room with their for plates everyone else had settled down around the TV. Blank was trapped between Mike (chatting with the postman) and McGee, looking peaceful and happy for once. Marc was already in an animated conversation with Bernice and Father Ethan (he was about to snap his neck, should probably stop that) while Anti was hanging around Yandere. Mrs Thomson teared up at the rare sight of her whole family together and joyful, untroubled by their problems for once. A large warm hand came to rest on her frail shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Oma.”  
~~~  
The view from the Mind Palace was always magnificent but now that the sun was setting and reflecting the snow covering the hills one last time it nearly looked magical. So Roman was sitting at one of the large windows and painted. He’d gotten new brushes after all, those should be tested! The whole atmosphere was soothing. The Christmas tree and few candles were the only source of light while the full room offered enough light for Roman to draw, while Virgil played some slow song on the piano. Logan relaxed on one of the couches enjoying his newest book and the rare quietness. Janus was over by the tree crafting something that was either a simple wooden statue or a doomsday device (depending on which of his acquaintances sent it). He was completely emerged in the gift- where those tears shining in his face? Roman shook his head and decided not to stare too much. He did however exchange the canvas for a new one to turn the easel around and instead began to draw the group in front of him. Where the first four Sides were keeping to themselves and savouring the last hours of Christmas, Patton and Remus were huddled together on a love seat, with the dad Side nearly slipping off, while Remus had draped himself over the back rest. They were giggling over something on his phone while Patton’s lighted up constantly with all the Christmas wishes he must be receiving. Roman allowed himself a short sincere smile. Merry Christmas.


End file.
